Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25, 2008 ;January 17th, 2012 - Site Blackout Hey everyone! Just a quick update to remind you all that the site will be going through a blackout tomorrow (the 18th) from 8AM to 8PM. ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News Videos from Channel Awesome. January 28th, 2012 *Specials: TGWTG CD Now for Sale! *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Runaway by Kanye West (with Rap Critic) *Hardcorner: Skyrim: Collector's Edition *Anifile: Kill Me Baby *Hagan Reviews: Battle of the Bone *Specials: Suburban Knights: The Absentee Commentary January 27th, 2012 *Lyrical Poetry: Ass *The AngryJoeShow: Preview Review: Gettysburg: Armored Warfare *WTFIWWY: Live - A Deadly Bee Weapon *Game Den: Top 10 Scariest Moments on Sesame Street January 26th, 2012 *Space Ninja: Blood of Demons *Shameful Sequels: Honey, We Shrunk Ourselves *Vangelus Reviews: Thundercats (2011) *Projector: The Grey *Nerd To The Third Power: Golden Bacon Awards 2011 January 25th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: The Gestapo's Last Orgy *Phelous (shows): Julie & Jack *Film Conscience: Oscars, A Week in Review, and Photo Booth *MMO Grinder: Doctor Who: Worlds in Time *JonTron Show: Aquaman: Battle For Atlantis *Spine Breakers: Special Gift Giving Edition January 24th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Trek 5 - The Final Frontier *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Expeditions *Pen and Paper Corner: Mechwarrior the Battletech RPG Third Edition *Bennett The Sage: Dracula & Diatron-5 Outtakes *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Casey Jones The Movie January 23rd, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: 15 Things That Are Wrong With Identity Crisis *SadPanda: Team Marganars - Bloody Mallory *Animé News Editorial: No Direct Downloads *The Game Heroes: 5 Mins to Burn - Delivery Man *Seans Game Reviews: Sonic Generations Video Review *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): 5/5 Vehicles *Weekly Manga Recap: Digital Manga January 22nd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: NChick Shorts: Betty Boop in Minnie the Moocher *Obscurus Lupa: Hamlet the Vampire Slayer *Vampire Reviews: Vlogs - Underworld Awakening *Cheap Damage: Ben 10 Alien Force Card Game *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Exasperating X3 Moments January 21st, 2012 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top 10 Best Hit Songs of 2011 *Hagan Reviews: Left Behind *AMV Heaven: Episode 5: Hold Me Now *Rap Critic: Souljaboy - the Movie (Featuring Mues) Part 2 *5 Second Games: Saints Row the Third in 5 Seconds *Oancitizen: Revolutionary Girl Utena: Commentary January 20th, 2012 *Music Movies: Music Movies Commentary - Blues Brothers *WTFIWWY: Live - Lawyers, Guns & Colons *Rap Critic: Souljaboy - the Movie (featuring Mues) Part 1 *Review A Day: RAD episode 232 - Star Trek TNG: Birth of the Federation January 19th, 2012 *Shameful Sequels: Blonde and Blonder *Projector: Haywire *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the Mc10:35 *Video Games Awesome: Heavy Rain is AWESOME! January 18th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Hostel Part III *The AngryJoeShow: King Arthur II - Video Preview & Impressions *Anime Abandon: Diatron-5 (with Spoony!) *ToddInTheShadows: FROM THE VAULTS - Top 11 Best Hit Songs of 2009 *80's Dan: Bloopers - A Very Inappropriate 80's Dan Christmas January 17th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Trek 3: The Search for Spock *The Spoony Experiment: Top 11 Spoony Moments of 2011 *The Last Angry Geek: Geek Riffs - What About Drinking? *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Sym-Bionic Titan January 16th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Brute Force #3 *Specials: Doug's January Update *SadPanda Q&A: Episode 11 Commentary *The Game Heroes: 5 Min to Burn - Binding of Isaac *Weekly Manga Recap: The World God Only Knows January 15th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Top 5 Least Awful Disney Sequels *The AngryJoeShow: SOPA Victory! AJS Update! *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Robo Vampire *Nash: Wonder Woman (2011) - A Review *Projector: Goon *JesuOtaku: JO's Live Pokemon Trivia Challenge 2 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): AVP: Requiem January 14th, 2012 *Benzaie: Ghibli's From Up On Poppy Hill *Anime Abandon: Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned (with Linkara!) *Hagan Reviews: Starrbooty *Oancitizen: A MAGFest Mini-VLOG: The Adventure of the Unexpected Cosplay January 13th, 2012 *Familiar Faces: Episode 64: SOPA and Rep. Lamar Smith *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue *PawDugan: Let's Play LIVE: Space Quest 2 Remake *WTFIWWY: Live - Adventures in Babysitting *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 8 Rap Songs of 2011 January 12th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Star Trek: The Motion Picture *Specials: Disneycember: Part 16 *The Cinema Snob: Zombie 6: Monster Hunter *You Can Play This: Commentary - Death of the Warion '''January 11th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Revenge of the AT4W Live! *The AngryJoeShow: XCOM: Enemy Unknown Announcement & Details! *The Cinema Snob: Anthropophagus *Phelous (shows): Mac & Me and Funny Games Vid Commentary *MMO Grinder: Episode 3: Maple Story January 10th, 2012 *Vampire Reviews: Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Comic Book Issues: Frankenstein - Agent of SHADE #1-4 *The Game Heroes: Pinball FX Marvel Vengeance and Virtue *Pen and Paper Corner: Top 11 Stupidest Moments in Batman: The Animated Series *The Blockbuster Buster (show): ERod Reacts to The Avengers Trailer January 9th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Robocop vs. The Terminator #1 *Forget About It: Commentary! *Weekly Manga Recap: Time Skips January 8th, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember Part 15 *The AngryJoeShow: Top 10 Worst Games of 2011 *Obscurus Lupa: Genre Films That Don't Suck *Vangelus: Confidence Fluffer *ToddInTheShadows: From the Vault - Top 10 Worst Hits of 2009 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Alien vs. Predator January 7th, 2012 *Hagan Reviews: The Taint *5 Second Games: League of Legends in 5 Seconds *Specials: Disneycember Part 14 *Music Movies: Top 9 Music Movies Moments of 2011 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Review of 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Cannibal Ferox *You Can Play This: Rider Review - Segata Sanshiro *WTFIWWY: Live - Facebooks Are Forever *Heart of Gaming: Love *Brad Tries: Flaming Brian's Kitchen: Happy New Rear Hot Stuff January 6th, 2012 (No New Updates) January 5th, 2012 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Worst Films of 2011 *Phelous (shows): Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins *The AngryJoeShow: AJ's Top 10 Most Disappointing Games of 2011 *Read Right to Left: 2011 Year-End *Familiar Faces: Top 11 Title Cards of 2011 January 4th, 2012 (No New Updates) January 3rd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Santa Claus The Movie *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Re-Evaluates Titan A.E. and More *Pen and Paper Corner: Top 11 Best Dramatic Reveals in Batman the Animated Series *The Blockbuster Buster (show): ERod Reacts to the Ghost Rider 2 Trailer January 2nd, 2012 *Specials: Disneycember Part 13 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Marville #1 *Benzaie's Top 5: Games of the Year *SadPanda: Casual Gamer View - Skyrim *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: The Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 2011 *Obscurus Lupa: Allison Eats While Phelan Watches *Weekly Manga Recap: 2011 January 1st, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Magic Island *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - The Twin Dilemma *Weird Video Games: Q*Bert (Arcade) *Vangelus: V-Chat - Show Them *That Sci-Fi Guy: Con Updates (Early 2012) *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Transformers - Revenge of the Fallen *'News' __NOEDITSECTION__ Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content